Underneath The Golden Tears
by Oathkeepera
Summary: Fin. This is the story of a Heartless. Follow the journey of Wander, starting its life as a mere Shadow, but slowly, it learns to grow and understand. Experience a story through the eyes of an enemy that has been misjudge and mistaken by all. EIGHTSHOT.
1. Wander, Soul and Seeker

**Standard Disclaimer Applies For All Chapters: **_I do not own Square Enix, Disney, KH or its cast._

_**a/n**__:_ Alright! So I'm back with ANOTHER story. A serious one. This time, I wanted to try something different and hopefully, unique. At first, I was about to choose to do a story behind the life of a Nobody because it seems much simpler and easier to do. But then I changed my mind, because I think everyone always agrees that the Heartless are bad and they will always be bad. Period.

Also, this story is somewhat connected to a Nobody (Or two) we think we know too well. Try to guess who it (Or they) is! (Hint: Not Roxas :P) So in the start of the story, it might sound weird and not make much sense, but remember this: As Wander grows, so does his knowledge of speech and grammar!

Enjoy :3

* * *

**Undern**_eath _The** G**ol_den_Tears

This is the story of a Heartless.  
Follow the journey of Wander, a Heartless with no name, starting its life as a mere Shadow at first, but slowly, it learns to grow and understand.  
Experience the story through the eyes of an enemy that has been misjudged and mistaken by all. 8-shot.

--

**Chapter One: Wander, Soul and Seeker**

_The earth was so green. The sky was so blue. The princess was so bright. Before the darkness came to you…_

--A Shadow--

…**The First Breathe Of Darkness Dawns Upon A Wanderer…**

_I remember. No… I don't… I don't know. I, only young. But I understand. Me, this is me. Wander. I, wander._

_Wander… I wander… wandering… for… for… Heart… h…eart…beat_

_I hear. Scream. Is that me? I can't see. It is dark. I can't see. Light. Where? Heart… Heart…_

_I watch. My eyes feel…small… I, Wander. My body… feeble… I know who me is. I, Wander._

_I see white body. It slithers away from me. Almost in envy. I call out. 'Soul?'_

_Soul turns to me with a slight hiss, its jaw wide open in anger. Or was it envy. Wander not know. Soul speaks out words I not understand, 'Heart. You. Have. Take. Take'_

_Soul. Mad. Very mad. Wander wobble away from Soul. Wander too weak to fight Soul. Soul follows._

_Soul hit Wander._

_'Go! Go! Go!' Wander shout. I shout. I want to go. I want. I feed. The darkness. I need to search._

_Soul shouts at Wander. Makes Wander scared._

_'Heart. You taken. Come. Come. Return to your shell.'_

_Wander does not want to go with Soul. I try to speak. But Soul no understands. I say, 'No, no. Wander finds. search. need.'_

_Wander moves, I move. I want to hide from Soul. I am shame. But I, Wander. I, not ready._

_Soul follows. Wander tries to run._

_No stopping. Wander ends?_

_Wait. There is a more powerful Soul._

_Wander turns. See Black Coat. I can't see. But I feel. Very powerful. Dark is within Black Coat. Wander moves away. Soul stays. Soul seems to like Black Coat. Too powerful for Wander._

_The Black Coat speaks, 'Come Dusk, you are more of a higher being then that lowly Shadow. Once Kingdom Hearts is finished, you will be whole… I will turn you into back into your original form. A new you." Black Coat opens Dark. Wander surprised by the power Black Coat has over Dark. So powerful._

_Wander follows. But Soul attacks Wander. Soul speaks, 'I be whole. I be whole.' Dark, Soul and Black Coat disappear._

_Wander hides. Is that it? I, Wander. Feeling. Want to be. Whole? Whole? Whole?!_

… _Wander lusts… Wander searches… I do not understand… Wander wants… wants…_

_'Hearts.'_

_Wander turns. Wander sees. Seeker… Powerful… very powerful… Wander watches and shy. Will Seeker hurt Wander too? Seeker floats in air. Like magic. But has two big wings. _

_'I am Seeker. I, Wyvern. I, leader. I, strong. You are Wander. You, Shadow. You, follower. You, weak. You need Hearts.'_

_Wander shivers when Seeker says Hearts. Is Hearts… Wander lust for? Wander needs? Wander don't understand…_

_'Seeker. Seeker. I, Wander. I, Shadow. I, follow Seeker. Heart?'_

_Seeker watches Wander. Seeker looks happy. Seeker speaks, 'Watch, Shadow.'_

_I…I… Wander smells. Wander tastes. Wander sees. Wander feels._

_Heart! Heart! Beating. Beating. Wander craves. Must be Heart. Wander cries out for it. Seeker stops Wander. But Wander mad._

_Seeker takes Heart. Use claws. Takes. Very strong. Seeker now stronger._

_'Wander tries now.'_

_Wander looks around. Wander finds a small Heart. Not very strong. But not very weak. Wander goes behind. Being of Light._

_Wander takes the he a r t._

_Wander feels the strength. I feel the strength. I can feel the darkness within me growing as I change._

_Seeker gave a light caw as he came next to me, 'Yes, it is what we lust for, my dear once Shadow. We take the Hearts of the lighter beings. Then we create more of us. We grow stronger. No more light. More darkness, more power." I gasp at the feeling as the heart that is glowing in my claw sinks into my body, 'I am Wander. I am a Solider.'_

_I felt the darkness change my body as I moved slowly, clinking the armor that held around my body. It was a strange sensation, as if everything has gotten a bit clearer. As if my knowledge has increased incredibly. I turned to Seeker, the wyvern's body shadowing mine completely, 'You different from others.' Seeker gave only a snort, 'That's because I have more hearts. The more we get. The stronger we are. The more we understand. The more Kingdom Hearts opens to us. The more we can be free.'_

_'Where Soul?' I asked, looking for the white husk. Seeker growled, 'Soul's your shell, Wander. They only want to take the Hearts away from us. Do not go near them unless you are as strong as Seeker.' Wander nods. Seeker turns to fly. Seeker says, 'By the way, if you don't get another Heart soon. You will loose some of strength.'_

_Wander nods. Wander turns away from Seeker. Wander feels effect of Heart going away. Wander searches. For more…_

_Wander sometimes would wonder if see Seeker again. Wander wonders why Seeker was nice to Wander. Wander don't understand. Wander… wanders for… more… Hearts._

_--_


	2. Acknowledge The Darkness

**Chapter Two: Acknowledge the Darkness**

_The Darkness doesn't understand the Light, while the Light never truly understood the Darkness. It's a continuing circle of confusion._

--A Solider--

**...Wander Would Never Understand One Thing…**

I am called Wander.

I don't have a name. But I was born in Wander. So I am-Wander.

It has been awhile since I've seen Seeker, the Heartless Wyvern that helped me understand who I was. I don't know why Seeker helped out a lowly Shadow like I was before I grew into what the Light Hearts call a Solider. The Hearted give us such unusual names, that I do not know why we use them. I think it is because we do not care what we are called. All we need is the Hearts. But they'll never understand. The Hearted are our power. Our everything. Do they not understand? They fear us so, but they should not be afraid of Heartless.

We are the freedom for their tortured darkness.

My earliest memories are not easy to understand. I was weak then. I was a mere Shadow, just born out of the sanctuary within the Hearted. Soul, my shell was born too. I never really saw what Soul truly looked like. All I remembered was white pale skin…

…I don't want to remember Soul.

I, Wander. I, Solider. I, understand.

Soul is the one that's lost in his confusion. Soul not understands Wander.

Wander must now search for more Hearts. Can't understand if we have no hearts. We… need to feed. Wander spots a pretty little female Hearted. She has beautiful hair that matched the color of Shadow eyes. Wander watches first.

For strange reason, Wander does not like to feed first. I observe, I watch the Hearted, trying to understand these beings and why they fear us so. A habit I had from when I was caged within my own Hearted being. The female is in a sitting position on a fallen tree trunk in the Woods. Far from the crowded Hearted area. I wonder what logic has this Hearted has? Maybe it needs to feed to understand. Wander is watching from below. Wander learned how to fade in the surroundings from watching Neoshadows, wishing that Wander could be born with such a deadly power.

Though I cannot speak Hearted tongue well, I can understand much of what they are saying; though it is usual useless blabber. The female speaks in Hearted tongue, "Oh where is he? First Lae…" She looks around her, not seeing me. "Lumaria!" she calls out.

Lumaria must be a name. I, Wander come closer to this female. Wander could sense another, much smaller Heart within her womb. She gave a sigh, "Oh please come quickly, my love. It is the utmost importance that I tell you that…" She chokes on her words. Her Heart grew in power. Wander felt the others coming closer.

I wanted to hear her words. But her blood and darkness and power was calling to me in dark song, taunting me. Wander is behind the female. Wander could smell the powerful heart with extreme eagerness.

"That… I'm-"

The female would never finish her words.

Wander fleshed her. Feeding upon the strongest heart he had caught so far. The female gasped in shock as she fell to the ground. I expected her to disappear like all the rest. But… even when her Neoshadow was disappearing into the woods. The only thing that changed of the body was the female's hair, which shortened up to her neck. A Neoshadow appears. It runs away.

_'She is now a shell…'_ I felt the knowledge within my darkness explaining the wonders I always encountered, _'She will be come a Black Coat. A shell that looks like the Hearted.'_ My body was morphing once more. I could feel the darkness around me growing at a lingering rate and just as the knowledge predicted. The Black Coat came. Its hood was drawn up as he gathered the woman in his arms as if… they loved… each other…

"Oh Arlene…" murmured the Black Coat, spotting me as he did. I was about to run away from the Black Coat before he spoke to me, "So you are Wander…?" The Black Coat was extremely Hearted-like. It made me envy him a bit for he must be able to sneak into Hearted crowds without being caught. I wonder if I could become as Hearted-like as it.

My body finished morphing.

The Black Coat gave a 'hmpt', "Your… 'Soul' told me about you."

I flicker my golden eyes towards the Black Coated Shell with a hiss.

My body... feels so light… I'm flying up in the air… But how? Through my vines, through my darkness, I feel a strange power. It burns like the thunderous streaks upon the black hearted sky during the storm. I'm smaller then before. Much smaller.

_'Magic…Magic…'_ The Darkness of knowledge bestows upon me this wonder, _'Red Nocturne…'_

"Mindless creatures you are Heartless. Not worthy of Kingdom Hearts," spoke the Black Coat as I floated in the air, "Never will understand the true meaning of love… then again, we are both heartless beasts aren't we?"

I let out a small flicker of a flame in warning, this magic that follows through my vines gives me new life. "Useless thing," said the Black Coat monotony. The pumping of the darkness within my blood boils out and I, see. Wander, sees. Spirals of beautiful flames that glowed as brightly as the shameless moon at night flowing from my body. Using my mind, I propelled myself at the Black Coat, who in turned opened up a portal with a chuckle. The Black Coat disappears within it, barely missing my attack.

Instead, I crash into the tree behind the Black Coat. I can slightly feel the mocking and laughter of the watching Shadows. I let out another large spiral of fire to calm them down, daring them to mock me again. Which they smartly took.

I feel my power depleting slightly as I hover in the air.

I hear a nearby Darkside. Darkside has World Heart. I give off a small flame in frustration. Always Darkside find World Heart. Not fair.

World is falling. Wander waits as the Darkness consumes Wander to find new Hearts.

Wander thinks now… What did Black Coat mean by 'true meaning of love?'… What is…love…? Wander not heartless beast. Wander frees the Light Hearted. Maybe… Maybe… One day, Darkness will tell me… One day… One day…


	3. Nothing, My Princess

**Standard Disclaimer Applies For All Chapters: **_I do not own Square Enix, Disney, KH or its cast._

_**a/n**__:_ Only two reviews? Well, thank you to _Thunder-Angelist.Rawr._ and _SharleaNorth_! And only because of them that I am putting up the next chapter! Enjoy Wander and his new... 'friend'!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nothing, My Princess**

_It's only the little quirks in life, in creatures, in emotions, that change everything. _

--Red.Nocturne--

…**Such A Strange Companion Wander Would Meet…**

Finding Hearts is a tiring business. First, you got to find a Light Hearted with a shiny Heart that isn't being stalked by some stronger Heartless. Then catch the Hearted while it foolishly runs away, then take the heart while it floats up before some poor stalking Shadow does. Annoying, hard work.

I am Wander. I am Nocturne. I am Darkness.

But lately, a few Worlds after I took the strong Light Hearted woman's Heart. Her Darkness. Her Neoshadow. Follows Wander. I would often try to chase it away, but it always comes back after I feed, watching me with hunger. Such a stubborn thing. I'm slightly insulted that it doesn't fear my flames. Hmpt, maybe it is because that she has a Black Coated for a shell. It expects me to feed it? Like a Hearted mother to a child? It's an insult to both Wander and Neoshadow, along with all of Heartless-alike. I tried to take my mind of that being.

I watch little Hearted children run by a rounded metal cage from up top in the roofs. They say it is 'fun' to run around the cage and play with in it. They go within the holes and climb out another one as they laugh like little annoying Hearted children do. It's really irritating to Wander's sensitive senses. I scoft to myself, '_What's a point of a cage if it can't keep things within it?'_

_'Not a cage.'_

I nearly jumped off the roof, as my flames fan out in an unconscious reaction. I swerve my tiny body from the edge, causing several Hearted children to look up and gasp. They run away from the sight of me and into their little nests. I'm almost spitting flames out as I turn to the Neoshadow in rage, _'What were you doing?! You chased all the Hearted. Now, I have to go find another spot to hunt!'_ The Neo didn't move a muscle and instead snickered back at me, _'No, you did. I was just clarifying a fact.'_

I let a wave of flames toward the bratty little Neoshadow. How dare it insult me! Does it have any idea how much of a foolish creature it is? I'm the one with more Hearts! More power! The Neoshadow only snickered more as it dodged my flames. '_What are you laughing at!?'_ I snorted, my mood incredibly annoyed and my need for Hearts growing more apparent by the second. It swished its antenna bangs that reached out of its head in a feminine manner, _'It's really cute when you are mad.'_

_'What?!'_

I turned my head to the side in confusion, _'Cute? You must have been taking in some quirked Heart from a loony Hearted. All Heartless look the same.' _

_'No,' _It said, jumping up in the air, landing on top of my head. I gave a gasp of surprise as the Neoshadow tackled me to the ground. It turned me around so I would face the sky; my eyes squinted in annoyance by this Heartless's childish behavior. The Neoshadow's eyes almost sparkled, _'See? See? You do the eye thing again! Cute! Cute!' _I let out another roar of flames, _'Wander doesn't care for cute! You are acting like a Shadow! Not like Neoshadow at all!'_

The Neoshadow let out somewhat of a mad laugh, _'I, Princess. I, Neoshadow. I, Madly Blooming Flower!' _Princess leapt off of me and on to the ledge, turning her (I suppose it was a she since it called it self, 'Princess') head towards me with squinty eyes, _'Nocty?'_

I regained my balance in the air, moving towards her as I looked down with a scowl, _'I, Wander. I, Red Nocturne. I, Darkness.'_ The bratty Princess cocked her head to the side, _'Darkness? Darkness? Why? Princess wonders, Wander.'_ I gave a scoft to the obvious answer, _'Because we are the darkness, Princess. As we gather more Hearts, we grow stronger. Thus we gain the Knowledge of Darkness.'_

Princess only watches with a blank expression, then gave an exasperated sigh, _'Madly Blooming Flower is more pretty. But if Wander likes plain 'Darkness' then Princess will have to comply!' _She leaped up to catch me, with a giggle, _'Fly! Fly! We hunt together!' _She practically tore my tiny legs as I stumbled in the air, moving toward the ledge.

I was extremely annoyed by now. Flying off the roof, I did a 180 degrees dive downward to shake her off, but she only let out a screech of laughter, causing the other Heartless to look toward us to see who is stirring trouble. They were obviously confuse because they only gave a blank expression as they saw a Red Nocturne speeding pass them with a Neoshadow hanging on to its two little wiry legs.

My flames were practically spurting out in anger from the humiliation this 'Princess' was giving me. This is no way a Heartless should act! This is an insult to all of Heartless kind! The Neoshadow let out a small cry as she spotted two beings with the brightest Heart yet! It was incredible! They weren't as bright as the Princess's Hearted, but they shined with the same intensity of a Heart that is very powerful. I can see already that many Shadows surrounding them, along with several Soldiers. Princess tugged at my legs to push me in the two Hearted beings direction, _'We land on top! Top! Top! They'll never know!'_

As I speed towards them, I noticed that they weren't like other Hearted beings I see. The first one was a small blue creature with spikes on its back. A castaway from a different world. It let out a savage snarl as it went to attack the heartless with its vicious claws, moving with great agility. Such speed and power! I wonder in my mind, knowing for sure that I'll leave it to Princess. The other Hearted was a little girl with long black hair wearing a red dress with small saddles. She wasn't too powerful as she fought back the Heartless with a small gun-like blaster toy. I figured if we took down the blue creature first, she would be helpless and an easy take.

Hovering over the blue creature, Princess let go of my legs to leap upon the creature, while I went to distract the little girl, who rushed to help. I conjured up piles of flames, surrounding the girl like a wall. Even thought my power was depleted greatly, I could still let out some attacks, though not for long. I tried to keep my attention on the girl, but I couldn't help but have a little concern for Princess.

I sometimes let my attention slip towards her as she pounced on the creature. It let out a tender growl as it scratched the ground in a warning. Princess let out a small giggle as she looked down at the creature with a childish pity. She gave two scratches at the creature in which it dodged, and rammed her at the side, throwing Princess up in the air. For a moment I broke my battle with the girl and flew high in the air to Princess. I rammed her in the legs, helping her catch her balance in the air, returning down to the earth in a dive. She landed fist down, creating a shockwave of darkness towards the creature. It gasped in shock as it fell flat to ground, eyes wide opened as it knew it was the end. Within a matter of seconds, every single Heartless raced towards the fallen creature, only to be beaten by Princess, her claws digging within the furry flesh, taking the bright Heart into her hands letting it seep within her body without a moment to waste.

I saw her body starting to morph, making the other Heartless hiss in displeasure and jealousy. I flew to her side, not in envy, but in pride as I let out a small flicker of flames in admiration for her. Watching her battle, it has changed something within me. Maybe, it is because it has been awhile since I've actually spoken to a Heartless. Or maybe it's her loony way of acting. Or maybe it was the teamwork… either way, I turned my attention towards the girl, racing towards her with my flames spiraling around her, making her cry out in fear. I was about to let out a stream of fire to reach within her heart, to tear it out in a quick manner so I could feel the power within my body.

Suddenly, Princess jumped in front of me, her mid-way forming body tearing within the confinements of the girl's body, ripping the heart out. I let out a roar of anger, my flames growing to extremity as I flew to face her directly, my eyes looking at her directly, even as she grew rounded and large, much larger then my body. I was furious! I thought we were a team! She had no right to take my Heart! I helped her to take that creature's Heart out! The least she could do is let me feed!

My flames died down from my exhaustion and from hopelessness as I saw that now Princess, the once Neoshadow, is now a Darkball. Way beyond my challenging range. Heck, I've only seen four in my entire lifespan. They don't usually hunt with us, the lesser Heartless. One of Princess antenna's held the bright Heart as she looked down at my small feeble body, _'Wander, hurry and take the Heart. I cannot fight off an army of hungry Shadows alone, you know?'_

I looked up in shock as I realized that she must have been saving the Heart for… me? With an almost over-exasperated joy, I leapt up to take the Heart, sighing with deep pleasure as my body morphed once more. My veins of darkness. Ah… It's like a secret paradise I've been missing… A taste of dark euphoria that almost seem too sweet to take… '_Oh Wander! Look! You are growing!' _

Princess let out squeals of delight as I felt my body grow lean and large and for a moment I thought I was going to become a Darkball like her. That is… until I felt my legs come back to me and a helm creep over my head. I panicked a bit, since I thought I was going to return to becoming a Solider. But my arm suddenly shifted into a shield with the face of a demon in front, blocking most of my body in a protective barrier. Along with that, the sparks that rushed through out my veins that flashed out my fiery flames, suddenly cooled and froze. The icy feeling gave me a protective and sturdy body as I poured that power through my body and into my shield. A sudden blast of ice escaped from the demon's mouth, accidentally hitting a nearby Shadow. Then the fire rushed back in, only to be refrozen, then thawed out, then cooled once more. This continuous switch from heat to cold made my body ache and I put it on my top priority to learn how to control both powers.

'_Oh Wander! You are so big! I cannot carry you!' _said Princess in a youthful manner, _'But now you are so strong! A Defender! Princess is envious of you!_' She twirled her body around, her eyes wandering upward towards the darkening sky, _'World's Heart is gone…'_ I move next to her, getting use to this bulky form I now wear, _'We'll go together.'_

Thunder streaked across the sky as a companionship was born.

--


	4. Death and Life of Poor

**Standard Disclaimer Applies For All Chapters: **_I do not own Square Enix, Disney, KH or its cast._

**a/n: **I got more reviews! I'm so happy on how this story is progressing! Thanks a lot you guys!So thankies to: _SharleaNorth, Shadow Oblivion, TheHentaiHero and Thunder-Angelist.Rawr! _Shadow Heartless hugs to all you guys! (And I promise they won't kill you! :3) Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Death and Life of Poor**

_The strongest, richest, handsome creature is only as powerful as its weakest point. _

--Defender--

…**Oh The Power That Wander Wished Isn't Such An Angelic Thing After All…**

It has been over a year since I met Princess.

A quirky, annoying, blabbering, Neoshadow that became a Darkball after we worked together to take down two very bright hearts. We are still together after all this time. Honestly, I have no idea why I let her come and follow me! She scares all the Light Hearted away with her inconstant chattering and talks about things that don't make sense. I mean, who cares about the way she twirls her antenna or how she should give the final blow to steal a Hearted? Does she have any idea how much it tortures the surrounding Heartless? Being with her is causing me to loose so much respect from the other Heartless in such a way that even the Shadows have started prattle about us, laughing behind our backs!

I'm quite surprise that Princess hasn't notice yet. Then again, I don't think she's even conscious where she is going, because half the time she's slamming into inanimate objects such as Hearted walls, pots, signs, trees, fences and other countless barriers. I can't see why I don't blast her head off. But I guess… maybe I just need a companion. Oh well, at least we work well as a team.

It's almost like a game when we hunt. First, we see who can sense the most Lighted-Heart before the other. Then we raced towards the Hearted, seeing how many other Heartless we can pass before we reach the target. Afterwards, we would both take turns in moving the prey towards a dead end. I would often alternate between Firaga and Blizzarda to scare the Hearted in one direction, while Princess would use Gravitara or Magenera to slow them down before we close in, taking our share of the Hearts, leaving the weaker ones to the Shadows. As we switch Worlds, we would often spit apart, but soon enough we would find each other again. Her scent was too different to not notice and too strong to not forget. It was always the same thing over and over again.

_"Wander! Wander!"_

Princess broke off in mid-sentence with her cries of my name, _"Ohhh, do you smell it! Like roses on a good afternoon! Have you smelled flowers before?!"_ I scoffed at her, my shield hiding my eyes; of course I never smelt flowers, it's a Hearted thing. Besides, I don't have a nose to even-

Wait. That smell… only once before did I smell one, but that scent was far, far away! The world we were in was completely desert, almost nothing lived in it. Only strong Hearted with the stamina to survive in such grueling conditions. It was a bit of a hide-and-seek instead of a chase. But we would always win because their scent calls us to them, like moths to a flame. But the scent that I smelled was so… so… inviting, yet not exactly Hearted. What… is this?

I saw Princess's eyes flare with the usual spark of blood-lust as she let out a savage growl, _"Ohhh! Wander, Wander! It calls, he calls! Poor, Poor, Poor! Do you not see?! We must answer the Belmoth!"_ Before I had time to question her words, she went flying in an eastward direction, floating above the sand dunes with ease as she kicked up the dust that landed within my amour. I curse my iron-wrought body, wishing to become the small Nocturne I once was. At least all sorts of junk don't get caught in-between your body parts! Princess, oh why must you go on this insane crusade? I let my inner mind outward to find Princess's scent, started trudging through the desert sands, trying to cover myself with my shield.

--

It was late afternoon when I found Princess at a strange place.

And what a sight it was. In my entire four years of life, I have never seen a Belmoth. Oh yes… I have sensed them in the 'Alter' realm, a place where I hear some other Heartless call the 'Void' or the Afterlife for all Dark beings. It's true that anyone can just go there, all you have to do is conjure a portal to the Betwixt and Between and you are half-way there. The only reason no one goes is because no one can ever return from the Alter realm. Once you step through, you can't go out. No hearts there, only thousands of 'failure' Heartless, starving in agony from the loss of Hearts. That's when the Belmoths come in. They are second to Darksides, and they don't feed on Hearted. Oh no. Not unless they are desperate. They feed on the Heartless that stole strong Hearts.

Oh sure they are powerful enough to take out entire Light Hearted villages, but they refuse and thirst for Heartless instead. Such scum they are! Avoided by all Heartless, except Darksides, they are nothing more then outcasts! Fools to take our Hearts instead of freeing the Light-Hearts. Why is Princess so attracted to this… thing!? Then again, why is all these Shadows surrounding the Belmoth?

The creature was laying side-ways in what seems like a large crater, with Princess in front of it, stroking its head with one of her tentacles, scaring off any Shadow that would come even one step closer to the Belmoth. A Heartless ring that kept growing and growing formed around the two and Princess had to resort into using magic to frighten them off. I gave a vicious growl as I commanded the Shadow Heartless to move to the side to let me through. What in Light-Hearted's name, is she doing!? Protecting the very thing that lives off us!? This time, she has gone too far!

_"Princess!!"_ I mumbled toward her as she spun around to strike me with Thundraga, _"What are you thinking!?" _Princess gasped as she pulled me by her tentacles, "Oh Wander! Please! Listen to Poor! Poor Poor! Poor! Listen! Listen!" I was pulled towards the beast's face, its golden ember eyes starring at me with curiosity.

_'Poor… I, Poor. I, Belmoth. I, A Nobel in Rags._' His ragged breathe pouring over my body.

I watched the Belmoth with nervous eyes, afraid of him striking me and stealing everything from me. Poor noticed my defended position and gave a weary chuckle, _'Do not worry, little one. I, Poor is to be free._' Free? Free? It's dieing, isn't it?! It should be dead right now! Only if Princess would stop-

_"It is polite to say your name, Defender."_

I scoff at him in an attacking tone, reminding him that I could slay him right now, _"I, Wander. I, Defender. I, acknowledge."_ Poor lifted his massive head, just slightly as I spoke my title, _"Acknowledge? What is your knowledge?"_ I closed my eyes for a minute, almost hesitant, but the answer was so obvious!

_'Darkness.'_

_'And what is this Darkness?'_

_'It's…'_ I stutter over my words. How could this be? I, Wander. I, Defender. I, acknowledge! I know… Darkness. Darkness is… Everything! Right?

'_If Darkness is everything, Wander, then what are the Light-Hearted?' _He read my mind! I look at Poor, my eyes in wonderment, as my mind run with million questions that I never wondered about before. Poor blinked a few times, his coat shivered a bit from Heart-desperation, 'I… I think I have sometime, before I am free… Come, Wander… let me tell you about Poor… Come and touch my horn.' I put up my defenses and took a few steps back, not trusting the creature.

Princess practically pushed me towards the Belmoth's horn, 'Learn to trust, Wander! Oh please, Wander! Listen, Listen!' It wasn't long before Princess was able to get me to somewhat sit on the horn. And what happened after that, was… amazing… unknowing! A knowledge that even the Darkness didn't hold. Soon, Poor's words started to come into my subconscious as I fell into a dark slumber…

_I, Poor. I, am not Heartless. I, a Nobel in Rags_

_I loved. I hated. Please, my dear Wander. Listen to the worlds of a Nobel in Rags. I born a Neoshadow and already, I was treated differently then the usual ordinary Heartless. I was a Neoshadow. A creature born strong, faster, better! Right from the first day, I was a leader. A lord. A ruler! I was the strongest. I evolved stronger, I am stronger. I took the lights from the Hearted and feed it to myself for my own cause, only knowing that I needed it because I did. Not did I care much. My Hearted was a young scholar, often looked down by his peers. He always looked to the future to not feel lone. _

_Finally, when I was a Wyvern, I meet a strange Heartless. Just like your 'Princess.' Eccentric and bold, he and I followed and weaved through the path the Darkness lead us. But oh, the Darkness wasn't for him and I wasn't willing to listen! He would mumble about how the water is so blue during the morning dew and how the sky would light up with the sunlight that made our bodies glitter like a thousand shattering suns. Wander… Listen! Listen! You must not let the Darkness fully complete you! Keep this beautiful 'Princess' PROMISE ME!_

There was a hearken gasp from Poor as I stumbled from his trance, dizzy and dazed about the echoing words that clouded my mind. There was a sudden surge of Shadows as Poor's eyes closed and his body… oh the light! The blinding light that engulfed him… engulfed Princess… engulfing… m...e...

_'Wander!'_

My eyes snap open to see only darkness. It wasn't comforting as it was before. It wasn't as loving as it was before. It wasn't-

_'Wander! Wander! I can't see you! Wander! Wander!'_

Who… who was that? Wander… is that my name… i don't understand… this darkness is telling what i know… wander wander… i, wander… i, am dark-

_'WANDER!'_

…PRINCESS…

light… A light… A comforting light… Princess?

My eyes awoken as I founded myself laying flat on the ground… my body different then what it used to be… Poor is gone.

The Shadows are gone.

'tis only me and… what is that? Is that… a Wizard?

I tried to move, but my arms have turned into bracken leather wings that were long and powerful. The feeling of wishing the wind could soar through the haggled wings was upon me and I felt, my hind legs, much more stronger then my wings helped me up. Along with my lizard-like tail, I was able to set myself upward to the sky, so I could at least feed the need of flight. I angled my wings downward, the two 'shoulder armor' near my head, ready to take lift. With one sweep of my wing, I was able to gain some lift, but then I needed to flap harder to gain lift and height. I bent my head down in concentration as I rose; only watching the Heartless emblem on my chest. Then suddenly, I saw the Wizard moving and I notice something.

Princess.

Where was the Darkball?

Poor said not to… loose Princess… Have I already failed the Belmoth? Why did this… Wizard and I survived?! While the countless other Heartless and… Princess didn't! Why!? WHY!?

A flare rose within me. A predatory flare that I haven't felt since I was a blind shadow. My golden eyes sparkled with hate and revenge that with a gigantous roar, I propelled my body forward, spiraling around like a large dart, which's only purpose is to hit the bull's eye. The Wizard noticed me speeding towards itself and it gave a cowardly gasp, deflecting me with a quick reflectaga spell.

It's mind tried to coax me to become calm, but I couldn't stand it! I needed to fight! I need to-ARG! Gravitaga!?

I was being held down by my will! COWARD! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME WITH YOUR-

_'Wander! Wander! It's me! Princess! I am the Wizard!'_

Princess!?

My flame of hatred went out in a milli-second as I watched Princess in her new form, floating above me. Tasting in her strange scent that she always had… I let out a small wail. I… I almost killed Princess! How could I be so blind? I wobbled on my hind legs away from her in shame trying to shrug off the Curaga she has cast upon me. I felt a small trickle of liquid fall down my leather body. Princess came near me, touching my armor plated shoulder, trying to soothe me with her mind, _'Wander… you'll waste the darkness…'_

I look at my tears as they fall in a pool of black. Black… darkness… _'So this is what we are, Princess?'_ I mumbled as I tipped the end of one of my wings into the pool, _'Blindless creatures who feed off innocents… IS THIS WHAT YOU BELIEVE?!' _I shook my head towards her and my tears of darkness burnt into her Wizard's form's arm. Princess flinched as I spoke my harsh words, but she took the blackened tip and cleaned off the darkness, which turned into a gooey mixture. I watched her curiously as she moved it around in her hand, _'No… this is not what I believe, Wander.'_

Letting it float up between her left and right palm, right in the center of her chest, it formed and glowed a deep purple. 'What I do believe though…' The blackness was suddenly covered in a white globe. _'Is that the path that they set for us… isn't our only path we can choose._' The globe broke apart and out dropped a small chained necklace of a black crown. It's dark color resonated in darkness… yet it wasn't… wasn't an evil aura… it was more of a protective aura. _'…and when the day comes for you to make a choice…'_ She took the chained necklace and placed it around my neck, so it rested on my chest. _'… you will make the right one…'_

The necklace felt light upon my body, yet it almost seemed to make me stronger and make me see clearer. I bowed my head down as I placed it against her Heartless emblem, _'I know I will… Princess…'_

Thus, the sands swirled around us as I almost could feel the light… not burning… but comforting.

* * *

**a/n:** Kudos to you, if you know what the chain necklace is. (Hint: No. It's not Sora's!) Reviews are loved!


	5. Evening Star

_**a/n:**_Hey guys, O.K.A here. Only three reviews? 3: But thanks to _SharleaNorth_, _Thunder-Angelist.Rawr._ and _TheHentaiHero_! Thanks for not being a lazyass and actually having time to review!! You guys rock my Roxas! (o.O Sorry, little inside joke :p) So I got a few questions from random people and someone (WHO DIDN'T REVIEW) asked if I can show pictures of these Heartless. So now, for the next three last chapters, I'll post a page leading to wiki's about some of the Heartless that come into the story. Well, enjoy! I forced myself to write this, so you better review! **NOTE: (please read!) I just realized that I spelt Belmoth wrong the entire last chapter! I'm so sorry for that and just not to confuse you, I'll spell it right this time: 'B-e-h-e-m-o-t-h'**

_Note 2.0: This chapter has been crudely edited for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. Please ignore them as much as possible. But please… if you do find a pretty BIG mistake, then tell me and I will fix it correctly._

* * *

**Chapter Five:** **E**vening Star

_Depending only upon the Light, yet tis the Light that brings fear, not the Darkness. _

--Wyvern--

…**Not Exactly A Slave To The World, My Dear Wander…**

Doubt. Settling into my being. For the first time.

It was an awkward sensation. I am a now powerful Wyvern! After these long years of freeing Light Hearted and surrounding myself with the cleansing of darkness have granted me the power that Seeker had. _Seeker… Seeker…_ It has been many years and still, that name calls to my darkness like a moth to a flame. _Seeker…_ That taste of longing of that kind of darkness was almost an unbearable thing. Yes, I was a Wyvern, but for some strange reason… I did not have the power that Seeker had… and his words would echo in Wander's ear _'Soul's your shell, Wander. They only want to take the Hearts away from us. Do not go near them unless you are as strong as Seeker.'_

My body shivered a bit as we moved through the upper ranks of the Heartless chain. No longer did I see weak, pathetic Shadows and Nocturnes. Now it was Wyverns, Darkballs, Wizards and many more others that were unique to the world they were in. Such ones morph every time we change worlds. I do not understand them very much because all their scents are the same… Though, a Darkside I met spoke of them once and tried to explain them to me. _'Those who were much unwilling to join the free dark… Those too attached to the light worlds they lived in… those with hearts so weak, they cannot even complete a shadow's hungry!' _he spoke, with a harsh tone as I watched him gather the last light of the world, _'they are nothing but dogs! Pets for us, the more noble, to play with!' B_ut nonetheless, I still hunted with them in small groups, mostly only because of Princess and her way of dragging me around.

In the world we are in now, there supposedly to be the light of all lights. A rare Lighthearted with no darkness within her heart. Such a heart is a must have for any Heartless-darkness or no darkness! The Light within the Hearts fuels us, while the Darkness is set free to roam. A pure Lighthearted would allow Wander to reach another whole level of power! But of course, having a pure Lighthearted on a world attracts… many unwanted attention, especially Darksides and Belmoths. Oh the Darksides were friendly enough… as long as you don't plan on stealing their Hearts.

_'Wander?'_

A Bookmaster who goes by the name, 'Rain' called out to me, _'Wander, wander, hearted, hearted, bright._' I turn my direction towards Rain and I felt the light emitting from some Hearted not too far from where we were now. Princess and I have been traveling with a large group of Bookmasters for the past few days in this world of. The only good talent that these 'changeling' Heartless have is that they are more sensitive to Hearted and often can find them faster then other Heartless, even Darksides. Sure they don't speak well and often very clumsy, but hey! They do what they are told. Another Bookmaster called 'Pearl', shivered violently, _'oh, oh… not just hearted! 'tis HE…'_

Rain and the others gave a wailing croon_, 'Do you not feel the darkness…? 'tis calls!_' I snap my jaws at them to be quiet as I turn to Princess, her frame turning towards the direction of this 'HE.' Princess let out a sorrow cry as if she was struck down by some heavy object, _'Oh… please Wander!! Make it stop! So strong! Calling! CALLING! SEEKER!'_ By the sound of Seeker's name, I swiftly turn towards Princess's direction, hoping to catch a waft of the powerful Heartless I haven't seen in many Hearted years. But I suddenly regretted that.

The tiny smell of Seeker's darkness came upon me along with a wave of overpowering emotions and euphoria that was… well, overwhelming! It called to my heart and soul! MY EVERYBEING! A roar bellowed from deep in my throat and almost on instinct, our entire group leaped forward towards the scent like a pack of hungry wolves. I was in front, thanks to my powerful burst of speed my wings give me. My body glided through the air as if I was only swimming through water and all around me, obstacles were pushed out of the way by the air currents that protected me. Princess latched onto my tail, her body's magic not built up to my kind of speed. Using an Aeroga spell, she was able to block most of the debris that I pushed away. But my mind slowly drifted from her as I pressed on… The power that I seek… laid with the Seeker…

--

_'hashh!!'_

_'Seeker! Seeker!'_

_'Lord, oh lord of…'_

_'Shhhhh…'_

Hundreds… no… Millions of Heartless gathered around me as I decided to fly over them to see Seeker. All silent as they focused their mind to the one that has haunted me all these years. As I rose up in the air, I saw other Heartless take flight as well, Wizards, Air Pirates, Wyverns, Darkballs and Nocturnes alike. The sky became harder to go through as Princess and I had to dodge large wings and wavering bodies. But the closer we went, the more power I felt, the more consuming, and more darkness… more of this heaven!

_'Wander… 'tis Seeker… Seeker of Darkness…_'

I look up, even though Seeker's scent burns my eyes from his overwhelming darkness. What I expected was a beast or creature so large that all would shiver underneath his yellow gaze. But instead… I see a Hearted… A Hearted with beautiful long silver-light hair and dark skin like ebony. His body is cloaked in strange black leather, but his eyes! They flicker like orange fire in the middle of large pile of firewood, burning and consuming all who dare met its gaze. Beside him is the Pure Hearted… a woman with skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. Her tied-up hair was a dark midnight color that clashed with the paleness of her skin, making her look very beautiful. The human-like Seeker held the struggling woman by the elbow, not flinching as she tried to pull away from his strong grasp.

At the sight of him, my mind overflowed of my earliest memories of him guiding me to the right path, the path of darkness… the flowering bud of all this. I felt… overjoyed to see my creator and leader! I flew high above everyone, Princess was barely holding on, her murmurs of protest unable to reach my ears, my thoughts clouding everything around me. At last, when I reached to very top, where no Heartless dared to go.

As I hovered up in the air, I suck in all the air I can get, for I know I am ready. Ready for this. Ready to let myself go and be whole… Ready! _'Wander… Wander? What are you doing?_' huffed Princess as she climbed upon my shoulders. I ignored her and focused all my attention to my task that I was about to perform. With a great bellow of a roar, I broke the silence and dove down in a spiral, practically knocking Princess of my back, making her tumbled along side me. An uproar came to those around me as they shout out with hisses and growls. As I reached upon the surface of the ground where the other Heartless lay, I spun my body in a frontward so I wouldn't hit the ground and went towards Seeker.

In a dazzling display of acrobatics, I dodged every single Heartless that was in my way with turns and twists as they came upon me. Seeker watched me with curious eyes and I went towards him. Right before when I would crash into him, I twisted myself upward so hard that I felt a bit of my skin coming loose from my wings and as I turned around, I steadied myself to face him, my body overwhelming his tiny form of a Hearted. The chain necklace around my neck spun around slightly, almost coming off, if it weren't for my armor around my head.

_'Seeker…'_ I started off, angling my wings so that it would catch the air to allow me to hover, _'I do not think that you would remember me-'_

"Wander."

A shudder ran through the crowd as he spoke in a Hearted tongue, his monotone deep voice ringing in front of me as I felt his vibrations of the air waves. I was somewhat surprised, but I kept my body calm and my mind set, _'Seeker… 'tis been a long time… Since I came into this world. I was blind and I didn't know of this darkness. I owe you everything for that. As you can see, I have became a Wyvern just like you were when I first met you… But alas, I am not as strong as you!'_

I drop to the ground, making it shake with my heavy body, _'I owe my loyalty and life to you, my master. I shall do anything you wish.'_

Seeker watched me intently, making the Heartless behind me shiver in anticipation. I hear some small shuffling behind me and feel Princess brush against me, her body tired from the adrenaline of the fall and from pushing against other to go to the crowd. She took out her wand and pointed it at Seeker, _'Darkling… Darkling… fool… fool!'_ Her body grew in power as I figured out what she was about to do. With a hiss, a larger-than-normal Firaga spell came from the tip of the wand, aiming towards Seeker. I let out a furious roar as I slammed Princess with my tail and moved in front of Seeker to take the blow of the Firaga spell. How could she attack Seeker! The greatest of all Heartless!

I fall to the ground as the spell hit me, making me flinch, _'Princess!'_ A hatred grew within me… consuming me and I felt my body transform… I was confused by this since it has been awhile since my last feeding on the Hearted… But I didn't care. My anger grew just as I grew… I felt tendrils of darkness, turning my body dark black… At first I thought I would become a Darkside as my body morphed in that way. But no… A sword grew in my fist. My horns grew longer and stronger. Two wings sprouted from my back like an angel's wing… And thus… when the transformation was over… I have became one of the most powerful beings… Too noble to hunt and feed with other Heartless… I, Wander. I, Invisible. I, Servant For the Seeker.

I turned to Princess and found out that she too, has changed. Her body was transparent and shaped like bottle. Four angel wings held her up in the air as her three glowing eyes watched me intently… As an Angel Star, her powers have increased just like mine and were are supposedly evenly matched. But there is a difference. I was the darkness… and she was the light… A traitor… Around my neck, I felt the chain give me power and strength, yet it weighted me down somewhat.

"Battle to the death."

Seeker spoke too late as I already dove towards Princess, my sword raised in attack. Her wings encased around her body and my attack was deflected, causing me to loose my defense and allowed her to give a counterstrike. Her wings twirled and produced a huge tornado, in which I deformed with a whip of my tail. I tried reaching towards her mind to speak to her, but her madness was incredible. Her mind was in pieces, unreadable… or rather just re-write in some language I didn't understand. Or I couldn't understand because I was darkness and she was light. Or was it that we didn't understand any-

Princess floated in the air as a holy dark light surrounded her frame, sinking into her wings. I braced myself for this attack for I know that this could finish me if I didn't defend quickly. With one sweep of her wings, a ray of light came towards me and with all my strength, I absorbed the ray and bubbled it up. The brightness of the light burned into my skin where my arms were and it hurt like hell. I almost considered dropping the orb and giving in, but no… I… I must win… even if… Princess…

The chain Princess made for me fell into the orb, turning it black and full of Darkness, and within a spilt second, before she could defend herself, I send the orb of Darkness to her. It exploded when it reached her, the dark tendrils covering her body, burning into her skin. I watched, expressionless as the chain's crown sank into her emblem and started feeding off on her darkness, suckling it like a newborn babe. Immediately, her dark body turned into a form of a Wizard… then slowly morphed into a Darkball… then… into a Neoshadow… Her screams could not be heard because we were the darkness and she was the light. Her sorrow could not be heard because we were the darkness and she was the light. My love could not reach her because I was the darkness and she was the light.

It wasn't long before the darkness dissipated and all that was left was the chain. Seeker let out a deep laugh, "Ha! This further proves my theory! The darkness prevails!" I stood quiet as he went over to the chain necklace and carried it to me. With a rough hold, he pulled me down to his height and placed it over my neck so it would rest in the crook of my neck. Then his hand became a dark claw and he turned to the Lighthearted. Blood spilled to the ground as he took a heart that was brighter then any World…

But I wasn't thinking about that. The chain had a darker aura about it, more then before. I reached my mind towards it… and I noticed something… It's scent has changed… It smelled… It smelled… Like flowers in a field… Like the dew after a large downpour… Like…

Like a Princess.

* * *

**HEARTLESS WIKI:**

**Wyvern: **www.kingdomhearts./wiki/Wyvern

**Wizard:** www.kingdomhearts./wiki/Wizard

**Angel Star:** www.kingdomhearts./wiki/AngelStar

**Invisible: **www.kingdomhearts./wiki/Invisible

**Bookmaster**: www.kingdomhearts./wiki/Bookmaster

P.S: Wondering about Anti-Sora? Don't worry, Be happy! :33 XDDD


	6. Rendering Light

_**a/n: **_Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. Look, I'm going to finish and upload all the chapters now for _Under The Golden Tears_. You see, in the crap-a-topia of an economy we have (As I like to say, "When the US have chest pains, the world dies from a heart attack.") things have been hard to go by and my health has taken a turn for the worse. So in the winter holidays, I decided (FINALLY) to finish this chapter (and hopefully the rest of the story.) I'm planning to finish the story BEFORE December ends. Let's hope I can make it! This chapter is the longest one yet!

Oh and thanks to _TheHentaiHero_, __ and _SharleaNorth_! Wander plushies to all of you!

* * *

Chapter Six: **R**endering Light

_The smartest beings are in truth, the ones that has no knowledge of Life. _

--Invisible--

…**Maybe Wander's Light Has Knowledge As Well …**

I, Wander. I, Invisible. I, Servant of Seeker.

Power. The glorious power feeding into my veins. I was at the right handed side of Seeker, the most influential Heartless of us all. His darkness prevails and I, Wander. My only service is to please him. Please the one who gave Wander the knowledge. The knowledge of power and darkness.

I was in charge of scouting out potential Worlds for invading. Of course, all worlds shall fall to darkness, but depending on how many Light Hearted there is on the world shall determine how valuable the world is. Why attack a World with one or two Light Hearted, when the one next to it has over a thousand! Besides, it helps knowing how many troops will be divided into each world. Being in one of the top ranks, a Follower to Seeker, has shown me with unimaginable knowledge. I learned that Heartless were divided by groups and it was he and his Followers who choose which Heartless goes where, depending on its strength and form. The stronger ones go into the Worlds with lesser Light Hearts since they can seek out Light Hearted more keenly then the weaker ones. It was also fun seeing stronger Heartless scramble over each other for a measly small Heart. Of course, the big prize was the World's Heart, but that was usually taken by the Darksides; who were placed there as generals, making sure the Heartless stayed in line and reporting to the Followers.

I also learned many things about Light Hearted culture. I learned that they counted how much time has pasted. Seeker said they did that to remind themselves of important things. Seeker also said that Wander was six 'years' old. I tried calculating what 'years' is in a measurement in time. But in the end, I really didn't care. I had gone through 5 Forms and I am a Follower. That is what mattered, no?

_'Wander.'_

I open my eyes slowly, seeing another Invisible in front of me. Its scent smells of a dark night and forbidden secrets. I notice it was Taunt, a fellow Follower and often a companion in different missions. Still, he wasn't exactly like Princess… he was often a coward in battle and I learned that the only reason he made it this far was that because he snatched Hearts from other Heartless, which was also another reason why he was such an outcast among the other Followers. I took pity on him and I did long for the friendship I had felt with Princess.

We were in the Heartless home world, The End Of The World, where all of the Followers stayed most of time. The End Of The World was comprised of all the other worlds and their Hearts that have turned to darkness. Being upon the world fills our thirst for Hearts as our bodies taste the power of a thousand worlds. Thus, many of us Followers just stay in the End Of The World, unless we are sent on missions. Along with the fact that Seeker practically lives here, there isn't really a reason to leave The End Of The World

"_Taunt? What is it?" _I spoke in a respectful voice, blinking my eyes as I stood up, leaning against the wall I was resting against. _"I… I.. just don't know,"_ Taunt stretch out his wings, turning his head to the side, as if to look for someone, _"Seeker is not his self. Do you not notice it?"_

_"I do not understand your doubt in our Leader. Is this betrayal I'm sensing?!"_ I spoke with a tested tone as many of the Heartless have known that I'm quite protective of Master Seeker. Taunt shrank from my tone, but placed a finger to his 'lips' showing the Light Hearted way to tell another to be quiet. _"No, Master Seeker is the one and true leader of all Heartless. But please Wander, do not tell me that you haven't noticed that Seeker has not been around lately in The End Of The World?"_

_"What are you talking about? He's always been behind The Door." _I yawned, rolling my eyes at Taunt's worries. Taunt has nothing to be worried about, over a thousand worlds has gone to the Heartless, the Nobodies aren't doing anything to stop them and the Light Hearted are as weak as ever. _"Exactly,"_ exclaimed Taunt, _"We can all scent that he's behind the Door since… (oh what is it in Lighted Term? A month...?) but can't you smell that other scent?"_

_"What other scent?" _I looked at Taunt with curious eyes, _"Taunt, you always been more acute to the darkness then most of us, but don't you think that your scents can be wrong at times? I've passed the Door hundreds of times and I haven't caught a whiff of another being in there." _Taunt snapped his head to Wander, _"I'm not crazy like what the rest of the others say. And the reason you probably can't scent the other being is because you've spent the past year submerged in darkness only. This being isn't Light Hearted… nor is it Nobody or even Heartless!" _I hissed at him, mocking him for his foolish thoughts, _"There always have been Lights, Nobodies and Heartless." _

_"What about Unbirths?" _

I let out a loud growl at Taunt, launching at him with my sword pinning his shoulder into the wall, _"You know it is forbidden to speak of those Failures. It brings bad luck! Those things tried to get their hands on Kingdom Hearts but they were foolish and mislead by making a Light Hearted their leader!" _Taunt squirmed from his body being squished by mine as he hissed from the pain of my sword in his shoulder, _"You can't kill me, Wander. It's taboo and Behemothic!"_

I tore my sword out painfully, taking in the satisfaction as he let out a cry, before collapsing onto the ground_. "Don't think I can't try,"_ I hissed at him, _"And don't mock me or Seeker. For even thinking that that Unbirths survived such a catastrophe is an insult to all Heartless. You are a shame to all Followers."_ I whipped him with my tail as I turned away from Taunt, still sprawled on the floor_. "Wander, you fool! Who's going to save you when he doesn't need us anymore! How long do you think will you remain, until he finds another to favor?!"_

His words haunted me when I left that room, heading slowly towards the Door. What did Taunt meant when, 'doesn't need us anymore?' Seeker wouldn't throw us out. We are his making. We are his servants. We are his children. He wouldn't… would he? I paused for a moment, before I realized that I was being twisted by Taunt's words. I shook my head to clear my impure thoughts, feeling foolish to even question Seeker and his power. After all, t'was Seeker that guided Wander to the darkness that brought him to become one of the most powerful Heartless to roam the Worlds.

I turned to my attention towards the Door that was just past the Emblem. No one is allowed through the Emblem, let alone the Door. That's why the Emblem key has been separated into five pieces and constantly shifted between the Followers in the End Of The World. To keep the Other Beings then Heartless out. Of course, Heartless don't need a key to get through the Emblem or Door. The Followers that include, Angel Stars and some Behemoths have gained the power to portal where we want to go. No longer did the stronger Heartless control where we went. We ARE the stronger Heartless. Still… No one wanted to evoke the wrath of Seeker, but… Taunt did say that he was Seeker's favorite. This was true… Seeker often counted on Wander to take control when some situations were unwell.

Using my senses, I let my mind wander towards the Door, covering everything inside it, which was filled with the usual Eternal Darkness that only Seeker was able to receive knowledge from. I also scented Seeker's usual smell… of hatred, greed and power. The chain around my neck started to throb as I neared the Door. The light that was Her was fighting the Darkness within the Door. My entire being shivered in an unknown ache I haven't felt in so long as the chain reminded me of Princess. I never thought that I would miss her companionship as much as I do. I subconsciously moved my head, missing the days when I was a Wyvern and often when we rested or waited I would feel her comforting arm around my neck as she rested upon my back, often blabbing about a Light Hearted she saw a few days ago or about how nice the weather was or... how nice it was to just have me around. I wrapped my claw around the dark crown, closing my eyes as I felt the hiss of the light aura surrounding it, burning into my palm. I changed the direction of my mind and focused it to the crown, letting it blend and mix in with the aura.

Letting out a soft murmur, I felt the necklace first striking out to my mind, fighting the darkness that is I. I fought back the pain, a small bubble of anger building within me as this tiny piece of light was able to fend off my whole brigade of darkness. It let out a small sparkle as I pressed harder, surprised that it took much of my strength to even let my mind wrap around the object. How can such a small light, fight off a power of an Invisible?! Was this Princess's power? But if she was this strong… Why wasn't she able to defeat me? Then, with a sudden surprise, I felt the chain trying to suck my mind within its being. With a struggle, I twisted and tore my mind away from this black hole of a chain. The anger within me, replaced with pure fear caused me to panic and my body collapsed to the ground as my strength was stolen by a mysterious force. I called out to the darkness around me to aid me with more power, but the aura of Light was so great that it covered my body of Darkness and prevented the powers of the End Of the World to reach me and aid me in my need.

I let out my fear, rage and every single kind of emotion a Heartless can have in a savage roar. It was loud enough and strong enough to shake the room. The sound waves echoing in every single nook and cranny of the End of The World, causing a stir in the Followers as they edged farther away from me, feeling the insanity and Light that is building up within and around me. Choking me. Burning me. Drowning me. How can Princess be so cruel? Is this her Wrath for betraying her? For destroying her? For trapping her into a cage that is inescapable? I collapsed to the ground, my mind screaming in agony, nearly begging for anyone to help. I needed to breathe. I needed the darkness. My eyes were blinding, my senses eating away and my body fading away.

_"Poor, poor, baby Heartless…"_

I gasped as I looked upward. Another human-like Heartless?! **Impossible**! I jerked upward, leaning against the corner of the wall. The cocoon of the light around me prevented me to touch the wall. With the last of my senses, I figured that this being was definitely not Seeker. It took the shape of a Light Hearted male. A younger male. A boy Light Hearted with wildly spiked hair. The strange thing was that this being was covered head to toe in black and its eyes held the eerie glow of golden yellow, just like a Shadow. But it was not Heartless. Or Light Hearted… Or even Nobody! I growled shaking off the burning pain for a moment, _"What are you!?"_

_"Wander, meet Sora. Sora, meet Wander."_

I wheezed as I watched Seeker come through the Emblem in a brown cloak, his eyes hooded away and his head turned away. I can barely sense the darkness that surrounded him, as if the cloak was covering the scent around him. I let out another agonizing cry as I felt the light tearing up the darkness that was within me.

_"Ansem!" He hissed_, _"I am not Him! I shall never be that Light Hearted of a fool. I, Anti. I, Unknown. I, The Other Side."_ Anti held his glove covered hands in front of Seeker's hooded face and let his fingers grow longer into claws. It was quite unusual since I never seen a Light Hearted-like Heartless other then Seeker speak without moving their 'mouth.' The earth trembled below him as an orb of darkness appeared within his hand; take off some of the pressure of the light that surrounded me. I felt the power that surrounded him… a power that nearly rivals Seeker! I watched as Seeker held his ground, no fear emitted from him. Only pride did. With enormous power, he slammed his claws into the Emblem, shattering the lock and the wall around it, showing the Door and a wave of Darkness that came over us. I sighed as I felt the darkness push the light away for a mere few seconds and renewing much of my strength.

_"Maybe, you would like try to take this power from me?" _whispered Anti with distaste, _"Or maybe… you are afraid that He is the one that can defeat you? So you would use me as a pawn?" _Anti turned away from Seeker, turning his attention back to me. A crawl came over my neck as his eyes pierced through me as if reading every fiber in my body. They looked all over my body, and I suddenly felt completely exposed underneath his gaze. Anti lifted his right claw, letting his pointing finger aim straight to the necklace that was causing me the pain of all the light. _"You," _his 'mouth' gave a sickening smile, _"Want to know what I am?" _I forced myself to stare back, letting his eyes bore into my mind, adding to the pain that the chain was already inflecting. _"That chain of yours,"_ he spoke sweetly, as he took slow steps toward me, each thud of his feet like a hammer upon my body, _"Reminds me of a chain I once had…" _He stopped right in front of me, just slightly hovering over the cover of Light. Anti leaned in, his mouth finally moving.

But I couldn't understand. His mouth was moving, he was speaking. But I couldn't understand. His words flowed like music. More reassuring. But I didn't understand… It was like with Princess… I couldn't understand… because… it was Light. And I was Darkness. Under the pain and pressure, I pondered how such a dark being such as Anti… can speak the tongue of a Light Hearted? I knew he wasn't a Nobody because I could sense that his being was there and he wasn't empty. But he had no smell. No feelings. Nothing. It was like trying to read a blank rock. Then… with a sudden shock, one of his claws tore into the cocoon of Light, shattering it like glass. But it was strange. The Light did not fight back. It didn't fight back. It let this creature of Darkness break through the Light and-

_"Ah, there it is!"_

His claw rested around the chain and with a yank that nearly tore my mind out of my soul, he was able to tear off the chain. In barely a second, the light shattered around me, its power lost and the Darkness grasping the space it lost, filling me once more with the usual comfort I felt. I could only lie against the wall as I watch him tear Princess's chain away from me and placed it around his neck, the Light within it struggling to be free from his greater darkness that was able to suppress it. Seeker let out an 'hmtp,' and snapped his hidden fingers. The Emblem and the wall around it were quickly repaired without a moment's thought.

_"Now that is out of the way,"_ muttered Seeker, his body more weaker and fragile then I ever felt before, _"Wander… you and Sora shall accompany me to another body I have found that has already been full of darkness. As you may not know, I can only keep a body for so long before it breaks under the darkness." _He opened a portal, _"You two shall only watch, do not intervene. Even if I am in trouble."_ Anti gave a childish chuckle as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in a lazy manner, _"Who's the lucky bastard this time?"_

Seeker let out a deep laugh that held no humor within it, _"Oh you know him quite well… His name… is Riku."_

_---_

Hollow Bastian. The air reeked of the battle between the Light and Dark.

Without any help from Anti, I was able to hobble through the portal after Seeker. Already, this 'Anti', was getting on my nerves. It was like he was the complete opposite of Princess. Sure he was 'playful.' If you count being cruel as playful. While walking, I was using my sword as a cane since the Darkness within me needed time to build up, so I can use my wings again to fly and move much faster. But of course, Anti, being the ass of a Heartless he is, kept tipping the sword, causing me to stubble. Even while Seeker was speaking of important matters.

_"As I already told Anti of much of the details, I shall give you some words before you are too confused in the matters," _Seeker spoke, as I was getting back with Anti by using my tail and catching the back of MY chain that was around HIS neck and pulling him backward, _"There is only one thing that Heartless fear. They used to be many. But now there is few."_ Anti stumbled and rolled over backwards, his body acting like a small ball as he rolled down the stairs that we were using to reach the highest towers that lay many hundred feet above. _"Heartless don't fear anything, Master. What can possibly defeat us?" _I spoke with an innocent voice as I tried to hold down the giggle as I Anti lay a few hundred feet down, stars surrounding his head from dizziness.

_"A Keyblade Master can."_

_"A Keyblade Master?"_

_"A Light Hearted with a Light that is greater then a World's. A Defender of the World. He carries the Key to lock the World's Heart, hiding it from us forever. These 'Masters' believe that Light is the one true nature of the Heart. Ha! Still they do not know anything. That Darkness is the World's true essence. By taking Riku's body, I would have another advantage over this Keyblade master."_

_"What do you mean Master?" _My eyes turn downward as I spotted Anti crawling up the stairs in a spiraling acceleration, mind full of revenge.

_"Riku is supposed to be a Keyblade Master, but he was denied the Key as he submerged into darkness for selfish reasons and it picked another."_

I stopped for a moment as I whipped my tail once more, just as Anti was about to reach us, knocking him in the eyes, causing him to be blinded for a second, before I used the flat side of my blade to push him back down the stairs, _"Another, Master? Why not take the other one? I can see why Riku would be an easy choice, but won't the other one be more powerful?" _Seeker opened a door that led into a room that dreary and dark. It was quite a large room and among the sides were glass cases. Within these cases were Light Hearted girls, all with deliciously bright hearts almost too irresistible to not take. But there was something else that was more of interest to me. Up ahead was a gateway… a door… a door the Heart of the World. It was almost silly as it was just there as if it was waiting for us to take it and free it from its cage. I licked my jaws, the thrill of the killing feeling within me as I felt my body able once more to carry me afloat.

I flapped my wings and I was able to hover above the ground, heading towards the Heart of the World. Anti also scented the strong heart and I noticed that there were fangs sinking out from his jaw, _"Mm… such a long time since I fed on something so delicious!"_ Seeker watched us as we headed toward the Door to the Heart of the World. Anti's claws raked against it, begging for a way into the Light that was just begging to be taken.

_"It's locked!"_

_"That's because the last Princess's Heart is still within your Other."_

All eyes turned around to the entrance, where a green-skinned Light Hearted with a dark aura that could speak Dark, held a red-haired Light Hearted that was empty… like a shell. Anti hissed, _"That girl's Heart kicked me out of Sora's Heart. I thought he would be dead by now without the darkness within him. Only Princesses can survive with only light!"_ He leaped towards the green Light Hearted, _"I can sense that he is here, Maleficent. Along with Riku. How are you going to plan to make that girl's heart open the last lock to the Heart?" _Seeker slowly moved his body towards the door and passed Anti, _"You and Wander shall only watch. Not interfere. You are under Maleficent order for now. He is here and I must go and claim my body before I am gone. Maleficent, wait till I return."_

Maleficent only 'hmpt' as she went up the stairs and placed the girl's body on the ground, _"You Heartless can watch up there_." She pointed to a balcony that was overlooking the area where another glass case was, and I assumed that it was for the girl. Not wanting to break Seeker's order, Anti and I scrambled upon the balcony and we sat waiting, side-by-side. A tension was building between us as we looked away from each other, not wanting to bother to communicate. But a question still burned in my mind…

_"What did Seeker meant by 'it picked another?' Anti?"_

Anti grumbled a bit and turned his head completely away from me, avoiding any eye contact, _"A few months or so ago, that girl, Kairi-" _his voice soften for a moment as he pointed to the red-haired Light Hearted, _"-my other, Sora and a boy named Riku used to live on an World called Destiny Islands." _Toying with the chain necklace, he quietly muttered the story, _"Kairi came to the Islands, when this World was attacked and so the World sent her away to the Islands. Riku was suppose to be the Keyblade Master and the one to protect her, but when we came to attack the Islands, the Key choose Sora. Why? Because Kairi's Heart rested within him and Riku… well, Riku traveled to other Worlds using Darkness, making him Dark. You see, Sora was a back-up plan, in case Riku did something like submit to the Dark. Which those idiots of a Light Hearted fear so much."_

I was still confused, _"If you're Sora-"_

_"No, I'm not Sora. I'm his darkness," _growled Anti, poking the crumbling ground_, "After awhile, Sora's Heart couldn't hold all of Kairi's Light with me around. Riku notice this… so he brought me out. Being blind as I was and controlled by that boy, I tried killing Sora, but he proved a strong match. Almost losing, I escaped to a bare World where Seeker found me and took me in. My full name is Anti-Sora… or sometimes I call myself Aros… because I'm not Sora. And Sora is not me. We are different even though we are made from the same body."_

I was about to ask another question, when suddenly the doors opened and the scent of Seeker came wafting in, with a mix of another's scent of the warm earth after a heavy rainfall. A boy of 16 years with silver hair and aquamarine blue eyes stepped in. The sudden increase of power was apparent as Anti and I shudder from the wash of darkness emitting from him, almost painfully felt as the Darkness spread around the room like tendrils.

He stood next to Maleficent, a smile was wide and apparent upon his face. He turned to her and spoke in the Light Hearted tongue and I strand to listen on what they were saying, reaching to their minds, trying to make out their words. But it was all to a fail as I couldn't get a peep from their minds! I could only watch as the Seeker Riku raised his hand and in a dark flash, summoned a dark blade that was shaped like a key. A red handle, with a black dark body, that came out in a hook at the end. I poked Anti in the ribs as I whispered, _"Is that a Keyblade?"_ When he didn't answer, I poked him some more before he gave bark and whispered heatedly, _"Yes, that is a Keyblade. It can take Hearts out of Hearted and… Oh! Maleficent is going to fight Sora." _A grin played on his face,_ "I can wait till she dies in a puddle of goo. She has no idea how strong he is!" _

Seeker Riku turned his head upward and smirked, _"Remember… do not intervene."_ Anti gave a Light Hearted salute with two fingers, _"Yup. You got it, Riku." _I nearly choked on my own darkness as I heard Anti mock Seeker. Does this Heartless have a death wish!? Seeker's eyes squinted with distaste before he turned around and climbed up the gate to the Heart of the World, before resting upon a pipe, sitting on it with Key in hand. I gave a confused aura and turned to Anti with questionable eyes.

He turned to face me for the first time and took a glance of my features,_ "Haha! Love the expression, Wanda. It's cute for a Heartless."_ At the mention of the words cute and expression made me overwhelmed with memories of Princess and our first meeting upon the roof tops. I turned my head away, not even wanting to correct him for saying my name wrong. Anti noticed this and gave me a stern look, _"Hey… what's with the long face Wander? Did I say somethin'?"_

I shook my head clearing my thoughts, wanting to change topics, "_How come you can speak Light Hearted and… do you think you can teach me?"_

Anti-Sora rolled his eyes, _"I'm not exactly a normal Heartless. I got kicked out of my own Heart. Besides, anyone speak Light Hearted or Dark! You just have to listen."_ I leaned closer to him, _"How can I listen?"_ Anti smiled and turned to me, _"You first gotta to make sure you are tuned into what you want to hear. Don't bend things to your own will. Let them come to you. You have to open your mind not only to Darkness, but with Light as well. That's why Nobodies can speak both Light and Dark. They are Nothing."_

A sudden opening of the entrance and aura of light caught my attention, causing my senses increase and my killing drive became a need. The Keyblade Master was here and here he was to come to kill Seeker. Anti-Sora growled deeply in his throat as we watched Sora and two other Light creatures come towards Seeker. As both Anti and Seeker said, Sora's light was powerful… and painful to be near. A strength laid within him that surely rivaled Seeker. I strained to listen with Light, trying to figure out the words that they are speaking. I could barely hear them, only small hushed whispers.

_"Riku…? … Not Riku… Whoever you… are… heart back…"_

_"Keyhole… incomplete… as long… princess… sleeps…"_

_"Kairi's a princess!?..."_

_"Heart… rests within you!"_

_"Kairi… inside me?"_

Seeker brought down his Keyblade upon the boy with glee, his aura of darkness rising in a sharp spike as he readied to open the last key to open the lock to the Door. There was a sudden spark of Light within Sora as Kairi's heart sparked within him, causing a sharp rise in power. A new found faith powered the Keyblade Master as he let out a roar that was loud and clear, "There is no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

I could feel a prickle of Seeker's slight surprise and anger from Sora's uncooperative ways as he drew back his Dark Keyblade as Sora summoned his own Keyblade- one full of light that reeked in goodness but also brought a stinging taste of fear within me. Seeker swung the blade back at Sora, only to be parried and struck on the side. The clash of darkness and light was unnatural as I felt that this Light-Hearted was defiantly not like other Light-Hearted that I have tasted or scented. Seeker swung his blade beneath Sora's legs, catching the Keyblade master by surprise. His body was tipped over, causing him to fall on to his back. Seeker dipped his blade, trying to strike Sora's heart to free the Princess's heart. But that was faulted as Sora was able to strike Seeker back with a Blizzaraga spell.

Anti-Sora crackled in humor, _"Hahaha! He looks like such a fool!"_ I didn't know if he was talking about Seeker or Sora. The battle lasted a good long half an hour, often having Sora casting as tons of Curaga while Seeker went into 'Dark' mode an unleashed a devastating attack upon the Keyblade Master. Alas…Seeker… backed out. It was almost too unreal to be true. Seeker, the Seeker… loosing! What kind of power does this boy have anyways!? Though he did leave behind his Dark Keyblade behind… Anti-Sora snickered, _"Haha… wait… no… what is Sora doing? No! NO! Don't touch that blade! That idiot!"_

I turned my attention once more to Sora as I saw that he held the Dark Blade within striking distance, getting ready to… pierce it within his heart!? Wander wondered what stupidity this boy has!? He's opening his heart! He's going to-

But it was too late. As I watched the Keyblade master commit suicide to free the Princess's Heart, Anti-Sora next to me started fading away. And he wasn't too happy about it either. Anti let out a roar of pain as he collapsed onto the ground, "Wha-what? NO! NO! I do not want to return to him! I am ANTI! NEVER SHALL I BE SORA! NEVER!" But his words were said in vein, since only a few seconds later, Sora's heart and soul had found Anti… thus, taking over Anti's body. At first, I though Sora was going to take over Anti's body and be Anti. But then his body changed… into something smaller… something feebler… A Shadow Heartless. Of all things, a Shadow? Even a Neo would be better then a mere Shadow.

The Shadow Sora move wobbly on it's two small legs and it wandered around me like a lost puppy; having no idea what's it purpose is. I was about to flick this creature across the hall, opening it would just die and leave me alone… then I remembered when I was weak and young and Seeker was able to guide me on the right path. I picked the Heartless up and noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the room as they all left due to the large wave of darkness that flowed out from the newly open door to the world's heart. I set the Heartless down facing towards the entrance and whispered slowly in its ear, making sure I had its entire attention, _"Protect your princess."_

I flashed an image of the sleeping red head to the Heartless to make it understand what I meant. But out of surprise, he sent me back an image of the non-heartless him, Riku and Kairi on an island. A warm fuzzy feeling spread around me as I watched the picture. Shadow Sora showed the picture and mumbled the same words again and again and again, _"Home. I want home. Home."_

I sent him another picture of Kairi and spoke like a mother to a young child, _"She'll get you home, Sora."_ With that, I portal back up to the balcony, and watched the Shadow Heartless go do it's own thing, hopefully, he'll be able to find Kairi. I looked to my right and noticed that he didn't take Princess's chain with him. I took it within my hands and was about to place it around my neck when I stopped… I took the necklace and left it on the balcony… For Sora, if he ever returned back to normal. With a sigh, I decided to place a behemoth at the entrance of the World's Heart. To get rid of both Heartless and Others and keep them away from here. This place is mine and I own it. Seeker's gone along with Anti. Now I can claim it for me.

I faced the entrance, slowly hovering inside the masses of darkness. For a Light-Hearted, it would just be multi-colored and usually aren't affected unless they were attached to the dark arts. But to us Heartless…

Tendrils of darkness wrapped around my body like snakes, fueling my darkness and energy, making me grow in size and power. I closed my eyes as I felt my sword dissipate, my tail disappear, my wings gone and my horn replaced with wraps around my eyes. And I grew. I first grew higher then the Behemoth… Then I was higher then the entrance of the World's Heart… Then I was as nearly as big as the castle itself. When I was done transforming, I had become a Dark side. The most powerful, right underneath Seeker, Heartless in the world. And right in front of me was World's Heart. The Behemoth took one look at me and wasn't interested on picking a fight with someone of my status and size. I took one look at the Heart and paused… Was it right for me to take this Heart? Should I take this Heart? Should I…

Wait! What am I saying!?

The Behemoth let out a snort, _"Are you going to take it?"_ I could only stay still. It let out a chuckle, _"And you call yourself a Dark side! Pah!"_ I let out a snarl as I reached down and grabbed the feeble Behemoth, _"Kill the Keyblade Master and the Heart is yours." _The Heartless stuttered a shocked gasp as I summoned a portal underneath me to The End Of the World. I just shamed all Heartless. I did the one thing that we weren't supposed to do.A crime that cannot be taken away. A scar that doesn't fade.

Refusing a Heart.

----------------------------------------

_**a/n: **__Yay! For Anti-Sora-ness! Oh, and I just found out there is actually a section for Anti-Sora in the categories. I decided to add it to that area, UNTIL chapter 8, where I reveal who's Wander's other! Anyways, this chapter is 6,000 words! 3 times more then what I usually write for a chapter! I'm trying to improve the length of my writing to incorporate some detail, but this chapter had so much in it that I was getting sick of writing any detail what-so ever! (Along with the crappy editing.) At least you guys know where we are in the KH timeline! :3_

_I would like at least 4 reviews? 3 would still be good, but I would like to see someone who hasn't reviewed yet, who just either favorite or alerted this story. Pwease?_

_P.S We haven't heard much of Wander's Nobody, Soul yet since like chapter 2. Hmmm... _

**_Heart_**less_ wiki: (NOTE: Umm... has been screwing with website things. I only have one for this chapter so yeah...__)_  
**Anti-Sora:** .com/wiki/Anti-So ra


	7. Equals

Chapter Seven: **=Equals=**

_Look! Look! The ripples in the pool get larger as we count the days._

--Darkside—

…**Finally, Fate Would Give Wander His Power He Wished …**

Seeker was waiting for me when I returned at the Door. I had a slight feeling of surprise, but after all, this was Seeker. The most powerful of us all.

He smiled, speaking in Light Hearted tongue, "Ah… I suppose you have taken the heart then?-" I looked away quietly, knowing that the fact was not true. "Darkside Wander, you have come a long way since that pathetic creature I found in that World of Twilight. Your undying loyalty is a thing I cherish very much." But the Behemoth would fail at take away the life of the Keyblade Master and that Heart shall be lost to me and Seeker forever…

He continued to chatter about something that was important but I couldn't help but waver my attention to other thoughts. Thoughts towards Soul, the Nobody of mine that disappeared the day we were 'born' into the world. I could barely remember his pale naked flesh, slithering into the Portal of the Black Coat. I haven't seen a Black Coat since before I met Princess and ever since then I only seen about 10 Nobodies called 'Dusks' and probably, one 'Dragoon' hanging around different worlds. I have spoken to other Heartless about the Nobodies, and they told me that Nobodies are waiting ever so quietly for the perfect moment. Waiting for Kingdom Hearts.

'Kingdom Hearts.' Heart of all Worlds. The Door in which the Keyblade Master must protect with his life. A mystery in every single way. Only few creatures were ever noble enough to feast their eyes on the doorway to probably the most desired heart in the entire universe. Where is it was is a fact no one knows. I have been to the Library in which Seeker brought from the world he once live in. But with my small knowledge of written language I could decipher Light-Hearted children tales. One such was that all of the Worlds were once one and Kingdom Hearts bathed them all in light. But then people began fighting over the light, until Kingdom Hearts shattered and fell into the hearts of children. Thus, separating the worlds and making Kingdom Hearts lost to all. But Seeker was trying to find Kingdom Hearts. Why would he be searching if he knew that Kingdom Hearts was shattered?

_"That's why we are collecting Hearts of the Worlds," _

Seeker seemed to have read my mind as it wandered off, making me feel slightly shamed. He spoke softly, "Each World is a piece of the whole united one. The idea of children of holding Kingdom Hearts within them is only a fairy tale. Though that Sora has quite strong powers, much like Ventus and…" Seeker drifted out into a frowning thought as he turned his sight to the Door, "Wander… May I ask you a question?"

I squatted lower in the small compacted space, cursing my large body, "Master, you do not need to ask. For I am your loyal friend." Seeker snorted, "It looks like I say a few things to get some stuff straight… Do you remember yourself before?" I blinked a few times before replying, "When I was an Invisible?" He shook his head as he turned his darkened eyes to catch mine, "No, much before that."

"When I was a Shadow?"

"No Wander. Life before Heartless."

I was suddenly stricken as I never thought about my life before I became this being, my life before as a Light Hearted. I knew I was a male Light Hearted… But any other details seemed to be gone, as if it was blanked out or… more like it was just a blur in my memory, a speck that has nothing to matter. An uncomfortable burning sensation came over me as a new curiosity came to me. Who was I?

Seeker gave a small 'hmpt,' "I knew a Heartless like you before. Whom I knew in my Light Hearted life." My sense perked as I listened to him about this Heartless, "He was pretty young when he died. Barely out of his teen years, yet smarter then any of us. I encountered him as a Wyvern wandering with a Tornado Step. The Tornado Step, of course, is a pretty weak Heartless compared to a Darkball. When I asked him why he took such a poor choice in companionship, he only replied, 'because Dew was my friend.'" Seeker made a sound close to a laugh, "So I decided to test how good this companionship was, by… 'Disposing' Dew, the Tornado Step. And you know what happened?"

I could feel the cruelty radiate at him as I felt a shimmer of remembrance within me, feeling like I heard this story else where.

"Poor Wyvern completely lost his mind and in his doing so, attacked other Heartless around him as he tried to rip my throat from my neck. Of course, this could only mean one thing," Seeker smiled as he tapped a finger on his chin, a sinking feeling came over my being as I realized who Seeker was talking about. "This poor creature was granted the blessing of turning into a Behemoth. So I sent him away, to suffer in his own mistakes."

I looked away as I spoke a small question that happened to pop into my head, "Was he called Poor?"

Seeker laughed, "Poor, The Nobel in Rags. Inezo. A former Apprentice of I, Ansem the Wise."

A cold silence fell upon me as I turned to leave my Superior, "I see… I shall be taking my rounds…" Actually, that was a lie. I don't have any rounds because usually the other Heartless take it up for me, to get into my favor. But I need to rest and clear my mind from the Light of Doubt.

I did not see Seeker over the next few days. Mostly, I was trying to avoid him as much as possible. The memories of Poor and Princess were already painful enough, even without the questions that were running through my head. Who was I before? Why was I here? What was Poor trying to tell me? And Princess…

It turned out that the chain that Princess has created for me that I left upon the balcony has disappeared. Hollow Bastian still stands and its Heart has been sealed forever. Sora has returned. This could only mean one thing. Seeker has been preparing, gathering his strength and power to destroy the Keyblade Master. Seeker is afraid, even with the body of a-should-be Keyblade Master. Kingdom Hearts only knows how powerful Sora is. My thoughts turned towards Anti in his last moments as he returned to Sora to become a mere Shadow. I could sense Anti's being within that little Shadow, willing to break out at any moment. And if it does, will Sora be able to hold back the beast Anti was?

As for me, I have spend the past few days moving quite slowly, enjoying the extra ounce of respect I receive from the Heartless around me. Without Seeker around, I was in charge. I helped sending out Heartless to create more Heartless, but rarely ever adventure out of the End of The World. Often, Heartless of all sorts would ask me about Seeker, what he looked like, how powerful he is and most frequently, where was he?

It's true that more then once Seeker has appeared upon the End of The World and signaled me to him. But I would refuse and try to act like I was very busy, then he would just go away for a long while, until some of the Heartless was quite worried then return. It was quite odd because most of the times, we would never sense him anywhere. Not on any of the worlds that we were attacking, not on our ships, no where. It was this worry that convinced me to come to him the next time he calls.

And only a few moments after I convinced myself, he appeared in the End of The World, an air of stress and anger clouded over his scent, yet without a doubt, he called out to my darkness. I let my being be pulled towards the tugging direction of where Seeker was, hoping that he wasn't about to let out that anger upon me.

---

_"Where the hell have you been?!"_

Seeker let out a growl when I arrived at the entrance of the Door, his body looking like the boy, Riku. The walls around him were full of holes and cracks from his obvious 'stressing' out methods. I did my best to bow as low as possible, but I was literally crawling due to the cramp space, _"My lord, my humble apologizes. It's just due for your long absents, the rest of the Heartless looked upon me to sort out-"_

_"So you are trying to replace me! TRAITOR!?"_

I could only cower as Seeker's anger started growing and growing. My entire mind wished that something or someone could calm Seeker down before he destroys the entire World. I backed out a bit just as Seeker's body was engulfed in a dark aura, his figure shifting a bit. His hair grew longer and his eyes no longer aquamarine, but a darkly orange color, I shivered underneath his glare.

"Calm, Seeker."

My senses flared as I heard another being come from behind me. I tried to find its scent, but then I realized it had no scent. It had Nothing. Seeker turned his attention towards the Nothing-Scent that came past me into my view. And who could have guessed? It was a Black Coat, much stronger then the Black Coat I met all those years ago, yet not exactly the same Black Coat I met when I was born. His words were monotone and chilled as power vibrated in his voice, "There is no need to be rash. I laid out your offer. I know you fear the power that boy has, it's quite scary too-"

_"I DO NOT FEAR ANYTHING."_

Seeker lifted a hand and smashed his fist into a wall, leaving a two foot long hole to accompany that hundred of others. The Black Coat gave a small 'hmpt' and snapped his fingers. Almost in a flash, the wounds that inflicted the walls slowly disappeared, fading away as if they were never there. "Now Heartless, you heard our deal. If we destroy Sora for you, you give us passage to Kingdom Hearts."

"I can handle that child myself," scowled Seeker, "I do not need the help of beings that don't even exist to destroy a kid." The Black Coat lifted a finger at Seeker, "Do not forget, this 'kid' is a Keyblade Master. The Keyblade doesn't just choose anybody. Or do you forget, Xehanort?" Seeker gave a bosterious laugh, "Xemnas, you do not even accept that name. I accept a name with power because-"

"Ansem is a fool," interrupted Xemnas with a distasteful tone, "Give me one reason why I should not destroy you now and take my heart?" Seeker scoffed, "Because then you would be food for the rest of millions of Heartless that live upon this World." He gestured towards me. With a frown visible frown underneath his hood, Xemnas opened a portal, "Beware my Other, for your kid has arrive. I would wish you good luck, but I suppose luck is a lot more then what you need." A humorless laugh was last mark that Xemnas made upon Seeker before he forever disappeared into the Portal of Darkness.

---

The Black Coat was right. Sora has indeed arrived. The strongest aura of light I have ever tasted was upon our doorsteps.

The scent reeked like Hollow Bastian, the waves of light and tendrils of darkness interlocking with each other in an eternal battle for dominance. The Keyblade Master and his 'friends' versus Seeker and his armies of Heartless. Seeker had already prepared traps for the Keyblade Master to fall into, weakening Sora before the final battle, but nonetheless he was still anxious.

"Wander," he said to me as he opened the Door, "Follow me."

I could only glower in shock as he swept me within the Door, into the unknown that was within it. But, I was only disappointed. The only thing past the Door was an island, a mere island that was no larger then four Behemoths. A small chuckle escaped from Seeker's lips as he sensed my disappointment, "Oh not Wander… this is not only it. You see this Door is special." With a snap of his fingers, the entire island was gone and the only thing that surrounded us was pure darkness. I barley could see Seeker, let alone my own body.

"This Door shows you what you want to see. The islands are what Riku wanted to see." Another chuckle came out of his lips, "Even when he thinks the place is a prison, he longs for the waves to crash upon the shore again." In the darkness, I could tell that Seeker has now turned to me, "Now Wander, let's see what you want to see." I suddenly felt a thrill that I never felt before. This place, can it really show my desires? But it was too late to question Seeker as he already snapped his fingers.

The scenery change to that of a Twilight sunset… or was it sunrise? We were high up; upon a Light Hearted structure that had a circle with numbers surrounded the inside edges, with two arrows pointing upward. Four bells (two on each side) that were stuck out on arches started ringing, their low brass sound vibrated throughout the area. Below us was a town, with many houses and beyond that was rolling hills that could be seen for miles on. A sound of a train could be heard in a distance. I heard two young voices come up behind us that sounded like Light Hearted children.

"Hey –ion, where's A-el? He said he would be here before three!"

"I don't know Ro-as, last I heard, he had business with –emnas about the new Castle."

Two teenage Light Hearts, one blonde boy and one black haired girl, both with sky blue eyes sat together with their legs hanging off the edge. It felt so familiar to me, yet so foreign. The boy sighed, "23 days since I came to the Organization… such an odd group… yet still family." The girl smiled at him, "Everyone there is just orphans, that's why we all got to stick together to get our Hearts back." The boy leaned back with a frown on his face, "My stomach is aching for sea salt ice cream… but we are already up here!"

"Did someone say sea salt ice cream?"

A man's voice echoed out of the blue and the children jumped up with excitement, "A-el!"

Before I could figure out who was this man, the town vanished before my eyes, replaced with the islands. I watched in horror as I saw Sora with friends and Seeker upon the island beach battling each other. Seeker tried to strike at the duck, but Sora was able to block the attack, then giving a counter attack on the sides. Seeker was wearing out pretty badly as he panted with such frustration and stress. I called out to my master, telling him to pull back and regain his strength while I give my try to destroy the Keyblade Master.

Seeker did not refuse as he slowly disappeared, going deep into the End of the World, to call upon the Darkness to give him the strength he needed to defeat the Keyblade Master. The middle of the island cracked open, giving way for space for me and the Keyblade Master to battle. I put up a barrier so that his other friends can't intrude on our battle. If I win this, Seeker shall be safe and Darkness would take all. This is what I desire… no?

My thoughts briefly turned to the two Light Hearted children… who were they? Did I know them? What does this… mean? I shrugged off these thoughts as suddenly noticed something coming out of Sora's pocket. Something black and shiny in a shape of a… crown?! My chain!

"A Heartless left this for me," said Sora to his two friends, "I can faintly remember it saying 'Protect your Princess', I know it's weird, but I'm going to do it. I'm going to protect Kairi and all the Worlds. This is it guys." Taking off his chain from his Keyblade that was charged full of light and protection, hooked on my chain and it's form changed into not a Keyblade of Darkness, but a Keyblade of a Warrior, a Defender, of Power.

I knew now that this was a losing battle. I shall fight with all my might. But I shall succumb to Keyblade, its power greater then any that is known. I was preparing for my death. For when I fade, only Seeker would be standing in the way of the Keyblade Master's path. But fading did not seem scary… because perhaps... Princess would be there…


	8. VIII

Chapter Eight:** VIII**

_It's everything.  
__  
_**W**_ander, Soul and Seeker  
_**A**_cknowledge the Darkness  
_**N**_othing, My Princess  
_**D**_eath And Life of Poor  
_**E**_vening Star  
_**R**_endering Light  
_**=Equals=  
**_**VIII**_

…**sUdDeNly wE cOmE fUll cIrClE, WAndER…**

_axel! axel!_

_i turned swiftly, my bristly hair swished along with my movement, mimicking the flames that i control. my ivy green eyes flickered as I did a double take. I knew who this was that was in front of me. For he was me. And I was him. We were whole. Together. _

_wander._

_My heartless. Here? In the castle. In my room, nonetheless too. I was supposed to meet roxas and xion before three, and already I am 15 minutes late. But Xemnas sent me out for a mission to move into the castle, and clear the living floors from heartless. I fooled myself to think this task would take seconds. Besides, Marluxia has already found the only thing valuable here. Naminé, a little witch that tried to tear apart my memories within my heart. Except there was one problem. I had no heart. So there was nothing to tear apart._

_soul… my soul… axel… spoke wander, the neoshadow. A neoshadow? Neoshadows were special Heartless… often when a powerful heartless dies they just fade away… but there are those who survive… as a neoshadow, a taboo heartless. Often, they are nuts in the mind, yet they mimic the mind of a three year old. But… why would my heartless be right in front…_

_wait… my heartless. My heart. Marluxia told me he sensed my Heartless a long time ago… but I never expected it to survive this long._

_soul… soul… axel… the boy and girl want their ice cream, they are on the tower without any sea salt said wander, his voice monotone, I need to find princess she's waiting for me. I scowled to myself as I realized that princess must be Larxene. She already got her heart ages ago, but she was still cruel as ever, but with a touch of playfulness when she's around me. Go figures, our heartless were a couple. I rolled my eyes as leaned down to touch the neoshadow's forehead, feeling the blue veins of darkness pulse underneath my touch._

_A smile played upon my lips as a felt the heart that belonged to me pulsing in the neoshadow's chest. I moved the darkness within my body towards my hand, letting it seep into wander's body, searching for my heart._

_Seeker said nobodies were bad, but wander knows better, the neo said with a childish tone, wander knows that soul would never hurt wander because soul and wander are one, right soul? I nodded, as I hurriedly searched for the heart that was SOMEWHERE inside this neoshadow's body. Wander giggled, apparently unaware that his heart is about to get ripped out and him disappearing into oblivion, you know soul, maybe you, me, xion and Roxas can all get sea salt ice cream. I bit my lip in frustration as I could feel that the heart just centimeters within my grasp._

_Oh soul, you want this don't you, sighed wander as he used his antenna to form heart. i chuckled, well, if you want to be whole with me wander, you have to give me your heart. wander's golden eyes faced mine as he spoke softly, really. I replied with a smile and a nod._

_Oh, ok._

_In a milli-second, wander trusted himself upon me, pushing the heart within him into my hand. Then with similar swiftness, he jerked back, causing my hand to tear out the glittering heart within him. And he was gone. Just like that. I could only raise an eyebrow as I wonder what has caused heartless to become more retarded then they already are. But I wasn't focusing on what happened to the heartless; I was just watching the beautiful, masterful heart that belongs to me, sparkling within the palm of my hand. I didn't hesitate to push the heart into my chest, feeling the light and darkness within it, sinking past my leather coat and pale skin, into the empty space where it once more rests._

_As my body was rejuvenated with the pumping of my heart, familiar feelings aroused within me. A strong loyalty to my Superior, a sudden interest into Roxas and Sora, and another… a soft, fluttering feeling when I think about…_

_"Axel! Are you-?"_

_I turned swiftly, standing on my two feet as my eyes rested on a female blonde with electric eyes. Larxene stood frozen at the doorway, her eyes locked upon mine as a familiarity came upon us. As if déjà vu. My uneasiness with my heart within me caused me to pain with a sort of longing, a longing… a longing to be near her… A flash of golden soft eyes replaced Larxene's usual fierce ones and I could only whisper one thing, "Princess…" Then I realized… these were Wander's feelings… Wander's feelings that could not express as a Heartless… but… now that he was Whole…_

_"Wander…" muttered Larxene, both of us lost in a daze. We could not control our own legs as we drifted towards each other. None of us could explain what happened afterwards as I suddenly found myself crushing Larxene's body against a wall, my lips upon hers in seconds. It was so natural… and awkward… I never had any desires for woman, until now, where the only thing on my mind right now is Larxene. I did ask Zexion about it a few days later and gave me a sneaky smile, like he's up to something. Before I had this heart… I cared for nothing, but I valued friendship… but I couldn't feel it. But what I'm feeling isn't fake._

_Wander is me. And I am Wander. We are the same. We think the same. We believe the same. We love the same. We are one. Just like how Wander's feelings are showing for Princess is influencing my own feelings for Larxene, Princess was influencing Larxene. Thought this kiss might not be between Larxene and I, I would still consider it a gift for Wander, for showing me these feelings. Letting him feel the love that Princess had for him._

_Larxene cut off the kiss after a long while to breathe, our bodies burning from this unusual feeling that we haven't felt in years, our bodies barely used to the passion. "Heh… who said Heartless were 'heartless?'" whispered Larxene, as she closed our lips once more, pulling our bodies closer. What happened after that? Well… let's just say that I was really, really late to the meet up with Roxas and Xion._

_--------------------------------------_

a/n: First off, HAPPY 2009!!! Year of Dem-Dem. YAY! THE END! Ok, so I bet like half of you were like "AXEL" by chapter three. But how many of you expected this ending? All of you? Ok, never mind. XD But I bet that no one noticed the title thingy! **WANDER EQUALS VIII**.It's only supposed to be with first letters but I only wanted this to be an eight shot. Besides, it gives me an excuse to do a secret little small Larxel smooch. : 3

Reviews please?

Oathy.


End file.
